larpcdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vorsar
thumb|326px|rightVorsar (voller Name: Vorsar von Dreadmoore) ist ein mächtiger, untoter Schwertkämpfer, der sein Unleben damit verbringt, gegen die Mächte der Finsternis zu kämpfen und dessen Ziel es ist, eines Tages zum größten Schwertmeister der Welt aufzusteigen. Darüber hinaus ist er der König von Schloss Mondfels und einer der letzten der Elras-Vampire. Erscheinung: Vorsars biologisches Alter beträgt mittlerweile stolze 537 Jahre, was man ihm aber nicht ansieht, da er als Vampir natürlich nicht altert und somit immer noch den Körper eines 21-Jährigen besitzt. Er ist groß gewachsen (ca. 1,83 Meter) und ziemlich schlank. Obgleich er über titanische Stärke verfügt, ist er nicht übermäßig muskulös, da die Entwicklung jeder Faser seines Körpers stillsteht und er somit zwar stärker und stärker werden kann, sein Körper sich aber niemals verändert. Seine Haare sind mehr als schulterlang und von dunkelstem Schwarz, genau wie seine Augen. Der Kleidungsstil des Schwertkämpfers erinnert mehr an einen Abenteurer, denn einen Adligen oder gar einen König. Meist trägt Vorsar nur einfache, schwarze Stoffgewänder, die ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit nicht einschränken, dazu schwarze Stiefel und über seinen Kleidern einen langen, roten Mantel. Ergänzt wird das Ganze durch ein blaugraues Halstuch und dunkle, fingerlose Handschuhe, die ihm einen besseren Griff seiner Waffen ermöglichen. Als Schmuck trägt Vorsar drei Ringe, die teilweise magischer Natur sind und ihm so eine bessere Kontrolle über seine grundlegenden vampirischen Fähigkeiten verleihen: einen trägt er am Ringfinger seiner rechten, während er die beiden anderen an Mittelfinger und Ringfinger der linken Hand hat. Seine Waffen trägt Vorsar immer an seiner linken Hüfte, solange es Einhänder sind, während er seine Bidenhänder immer einzeln oder über Kreuz auf dem Rücken hat. Gelegentlich ist Vorsar auch in einem zerlumpten, alten Mantel zu sehen, den er allerdings meist nur trägt, wenn er sich zum Training begibt und unerkannt bleiben will. Seine normale Kleidung trägt er allerdings trotzdem immer unter dem Mantel. Darüber hinaus besitzt Vorsar einen roten Schlapphut, den er oft zu festlichen Anlässen tragen will, was ihm aber stets von Alexandra verboten wird. In einer anderen Art von Festtagskleidung sieht man Vorsar eigentlich nie. Farblich gesehen ändern sich seine Gewänder nur in ihrer Farbe zwischen Grau und Schwarz, wobei der rote Mantel immer derselbe bleibt. Dieser starre Kleidungsstil könnte auf die Zeitlosigkeit zurückzuführen sein, von denen viele ältere Vampire betroffen sind. Persönlichkeit: Vorsar ist eine unglaublich selbstsichere und von sich überzeugte Person. So steht für ihn der Sieger eines Kampfes immer schon von vornherein fest, was mitunter den Anschein erweckt, er würde viele seiner Gegner nicht richtig ernst nehmen, da er auch dazu neigt, während eines Kampfes ein paar lockere Sprüche vom Stapel zu lassen. Durch dieses Auftreten wirkt er auf seine Umgebung oftmals leicht arrogant und eingebildet, was zum Teil der Wahrheit entspricht, aber zugleich auch eine grobe Fehleinschätzung ist, da Vorsar jeden Gegner ernst nimmt und mit seinem Auftreten lediglich seine und die Möglichkeiten des Gegners, sowie deren Verhalten abschätzt. Nichtsdestotrotz sieht er auf viele Leute etwas von oben herab, was ein Überbleibsel seiner Zeit als Adliger sein mag, dass sich im Untod noch etwas verstärkt hat. Dennoch respektiert er nichts mehr als Leute mit einem starken Willen oder einer stolzen Persönlichkeit. (so z.B. bei Aris oder Ronso) Der Schwertkämpfer ist jemand, der seine Ziele, die zumeist im Besiegen weit überlegener Gegner oder dem Lösen schier unmöglicher Aufgaben bestehen, stets mit aller Kraft verfolgt. Egal wie aussichtsslos eine Situation auch sein mag, Vorsar würde niemals aufgeben, eher würde er sich im Kampf töten lassen. Diese unbändige Entschlossenheit und sein Wille, die Menschheit vor Leid und Elend zu bewahren, mag der Grund sein, warum er im Lauf der Zeit mit so vielen unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten Freundschaft geschlossen hat, von denen einige ihn bis ans Ende der Welt und darüber hinaus begleiten. Vielen seiner Gefährten gibt Vorsars Stärke die Hoffnung, selbst etwas bewirken zu können und den Willen, auch gegen die stärksten Feinde bestehen zu können. Vorsar selbst schätzt Freundschaft als hohes Gut ein, seine Freunde bedeuten ihm alles, doch er erwartet von ihnen stets die gleiche Hingabe an ihre Ziele, wie er sie an seine Ziele erbringt. Ein besonderes Band teilt er überdies mit seinem Nachkommen Hektor, da er in diesem so etwas wie sein Erbe sieht. Für einen vampirischen Edelmann ist Vorsars Unlebensstil eher schlicht und enthaltsam. Zwar besitzt er unermessliche Reichtümer in Form von Land und Gold, doch scheinen ihm diese relativ wenig zu bedeuten. Sein Gold nutzt er nur, wenn es anders nicht geht und von seinem Land ist er eigentlich nur in seiner Gruft, welche als Rückzugsstätte und Zuflucht dient, regelmäßig anzutreffen. Sein einziger Besitz, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet, sind seine Schwerter. Der Schwertmeister weiß, dass seine Klingen über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden, doch darüber hinaus hat er eine besondere Bindung zu jedem seiner Schwerter, da jedes ein Teil von Vorsar ist und ein Stück seiner eigenen Geschichte erzählt. Ganz besonders Rotschwinge ist von Vorsar nicht mehr wegzudenken, das Schwert gehört zu ihm wie sein eigener Körper. Eines seiner Schwerter zu verlieren, ist für Vorsar somit eine der schlimmsten Situationen überhaupt. (so geschehen bei seinem Fingal). Vorsars Stil als Schwertmeister erinnert an den Kodex des Bushido, so kämpft er immer ehrenhaft und ohne hinterhältige Tricks, er würde niemals einen Wehrlosen töten und respektiert den Stolz seines Gegners. Dafür spricht auch seine einfache Lebensweise und die Bindung zu seinen Waffen. Jeden Kampf bestreitet Vorsar voller Leidenschaft, da es sein Ziel ist, solange zu kämpfen, bis er einen Gegner trifft, den er nicht mehr besiegen kann und von diesem endgültig getötet zu werden. Auf diese Weise gibt Vorsar seiner ewigen Existenz einen Sinn und einen Weg, dem er bedingungslos folgt. Fähigkeiten & Stärke: Vorsar ist unumstritten der mächtigste Kämpfer unter all seinen Verbündeten und wird (seit seinem Sieg über Luzifer) überall auf der Welt geachtet und von potenziellen Feinden gefürchtet. Zu Beginn der Handlung war er zwar auch schon ein mächtiger Krieger, doch es dauerte relativ lange, bis er auch als solcher angesehen wurde. Dies mag auf den Umstand zurückzuführen sein, dass seine ersten größeren Feinde entweder Fantasiegestalten (wie Der Schwarze Mann), längst verstorben (wie Die Dunkle Rüstung) oder "angeblich" von einem anderen besiegt wurden (wie bei Messer Jack). So kam es, dass Vorsar lange unbekannt war, dies hat sich mittlerweile jedoch drastisch geändert, er besitzt einen gefürchteten Ruf und allein sein Name löst bei vielen Ehrfurcht oder Bewunderung aus. Wie alle Elras-Vampire verfügt Vorsar seit seiner Verwandlung über verschiedene Affinitäten für Blutmagie. Da er ein Vampir der 1.Generation ist, besaß er ursprünglich 3 Affinitäten, welche Licht, Eis und Blut waren. Noch vor dem Beginn der Handlung erlernte Vorsar jedoch auch Techniken anderer Affinitäten, was nur durch die Runenmagie der Elras bewerkstelligt werden kann. Wie er in den Besitz von solch seltenen Runen kam, ist jedoch unbekannt. Darüber hinaus kann Vorsar auf alle Techniken zurückgreifen, welche Vampire auszeichnen, z.b. den "Fledermausmantel" oder den "Schatten des Wolfs" Seit seinem Kampf gegen Lord Incognito benutzt Vorsar seine Blutmagie allerdings so gut wie überhaupt nicht mehr, da diese gegen die Macht der Kaiser nichts ausrichten kann und auch nicht weiterentwickelt werden kann, da es die Elras, die Begründer dieser Magieart, nicht mehr gibt. Vorsar spezialisierte sich seither rein auf den Schwertkampf, welchen er zuvor nicht ganz so intensiv trainiert hatte und entwickelte neue Kampftechniken. Lediglich die Verwandlung in eine Fledermaus oder einen Wolf nutzt er noch regelmäßig. Vorsar ist als Schwertmeister fähig, verschiedene Stile mit unterschiedlich vielen Waffen einzusetzen. So kann er mit einem, zwei oder sogar drei Schwertern gleichzeitig kämpfen, ist aber auch im Kampf mit einem Bidenhänder oder seltener, zwei Bidenhändern meisterlich bewandert. Seitdem er sich rein auf den Schwertkampf spezialisiert hat, ist die Zerstörungskraft durch seine Waffen unglaublich hoch geworden. So kann er inzwischen Stein, Eisen und die meisten bekannten Arten von Metall zerschneiden, sogar Drachenschuppen sind kein Problem mehr. Darüber hinaus kann er einen Schwerthieb so schnell ausführen, dass die Wunden seiner Gegner Feuer fangen und ist außerdem in der Lage, seine Schwerthiebe "fliegen zu lassen", was nur wenige Schwertkämpfer auf der Welt beherrschen. Zu Vorsars Kampftechniken gehören auch der Einsatz verschiedener Kampfhaltungen, die nach den 12 Tieren des chinesischen Horoskops benannt sind. In jeder Tierhaltung greift Vorsar auf unterschiedliche Vorzüge der Tiere zurück, z.B. die Sprungkraft des Hasen oder die Wendigkeit der Schlange. Standardmäßig benutzt Vorsar auch Attacken mit seinen Schwertern die nach Tieren benannt wurden, so z.B. den "Nashornzirkel" oder den "Krähenjäger". Seine bislang ultimative Technik besteht aber im Einsatz von "Asura" einer Technik, bei der Vorsar die Gestalt eines mythischen Dämonengottes annimmt, mit 3 Köpfen, 6 Armen und unzähligen Schwertern. In dieser kann er dann spezielle Attacken anwenden, die ihm ansonsten verwehrt wären. Kurze Zeit versuchte sich Vorsar am gefährlichen Kampfstil "Weltenschmerz", kam jedoch wieder davon ab, da diese Technik unwägbare Risiken für den Anwender selbst birgt. Vorsar besitzt eine ganze Reihe mächtiger und legendärer Schwerter, mit denen er gegen seine Feinde antritt. Aktuell nutzt er die Schwerter Elva und Lichtsieger als Einhänder, während er von Rotschwinge und Golemklinge als Bidenhänder Gebrauch macht. Das feurige Rotschwinge stellt dabei seine wichtigste und auch stärkste Waffe dar. Zu seinen ehemaligen Schwertern gehören: Fingal, Kaltstahl, Avos Träne und Frostmourne. Auch das Electrian Blue von Prinz Ivan besaß er kurzzeitig, musste es aber wieder aufgeben, als er sich weigerte, den Prinzen zu töten. Darüber hinaus besaß Vorsar während der Elras-Saga und der Silberner Phönix-Saga ein Schlüsselschwert, da während dieser Zeit die Herzlosen die Welt überschwemmten. Abschließend kann Vorsar in auswegslosen Situationen auf die Hilfe eines Fenrir, eines astralen Eiswolfes aus den Weiten von Around the Sun zurückgreifen, mit dem er einen Pakt schloss. Ebenso verbündete er sich während der Midgard-Saga mit Yojinbo und Anima, sodass er diese beiden ebenfalls in die Schlacht rufen kann, was ihn als Nichtmedium jedoch nicht unerheblich Energie kostet, weswegen er davon nur äußerst selten Gebrauch macht. Während der Luzifer-Saga hat er außerdem einmal das mächtige "Königshaki" entfesselt, dies war jedoch unwillkürlich und kann nicht bewusst von ihm eingesetzt werden. Der Schwertkämpfer gehört eindeutig zu den stärksten Kriegern des 3. Zeitalters. Seine Ausdauer, Kampfkraft und seine Techniken zeugen von unglaublicher Macht. Obwohl er manchmal durch seine Überheblichkeit im Kampf geblendet wird, kämpft er doch mit einer Intelligenz und Raffinesse, die man nicht oft findet. Seine Kampftechniken, gepaart mit seinem leistungsfähigen vampirischen Körper, machen Vorsar zu einer Bedrohung für alle, die sich gegen ihn stellen. Und doch hat er sein Ziel, der größte Schwertmeister der Welt zu werden, noch lange nicht erreicht. Geschichte: 'Vergangenheit:' 'Frühe Jahre und Verwandlung:' Vorsar wurde am 13. Oktober des Jahres 14.785 des 3. Zeitalters als Sohn des Edelmannes Kane von Dreadmoore und seiner Frau Lilyan geboren. Obwohl seine Mutter nach der Geburt seiner zwei Jahre jüngeren Schwester Selena verstarb, hatte Vorsar eine glückliche Kindheit, die vornehmlich davon geprägt wurde, dass sein Vater aus ihm einen stolzen und gerechten Edelmann machen wollte. Früh wurde Vorsar eingeprägt, dass er nur mit Selbstbewusstsein und dem Glauben an sich selbst und seine Stärke seine Ziele erreichen könne und dies verinnerlichte der Junge im Lauf der Jahre zusehends. Als er gerade 19 Jahre alt geworden war, erkrankte sein Vater an dem mysteriösen "Weißen Fieber" und verstarb schließlich, sodass Vorsar den Besitz seines Vaters erbte. In den kommenden 2 Jahren schwelgte Vorsar in unermesslichem Luxus und genoß seinen Reichtum. So bekam er auch nur am Rande mit, dass sich eine Plage in Form von Vampiren auf dem Kontinent ausbreitete und dass die Kirche unter Vincent Weynard bereits zur Jagd gegen diese Kreaturen aufgerufen hatte. Ihn interessierte dies nicht sonderlich, da er sich absolut sicher fühlte. Dies sollte sich als Fehler erweisen, denn in der Nacht des 27. Novembers 14.806 des 3. Zeitalters, nur wenige Wochen nach Vorsars 21. Geburtstag, griff eine Gruppe Vampire das Dorf und das Anwesen derer von Dreadmoore an. Sie wüteten überall und machten auch vor der Villa des jungen Edelmannes nicht Halt. Nachdem er zusehen musste, wie die Dienerschaft bestialisch in Stücke gerissen wurde, versuchte er, sich und seine Schwester zu verteidigen, was sich aber als sinnlos erwies. Vorsar selbst wurde tödlich verletzt, doch Selena gelang es, aus der Villa in die nahen Wälder zu fliehen. Erst im letzten Moment traf Vincent Weynard persönlich ein und vernichtete die Vampire mühelos. Der Hohepriester enpuppte sich jedoch selbst als Drahtzieher des Vampirfluchs der Elras und gewährte Vorsar nicht den ersehnten Tod, sondern verwandelte ihn selbst in einen Untoten, bevor er ihn allein in der Villa zurückließ. 'Flucht und neue Pläne:' Nachdem Vorsar wieder erwacht war und mit Entsetzen festgestellt hatte, dass er selbst zum Vampir geworden war, versuchte der gefallene Adlige, sein (Un)leben möglichst unerkannt unter den Überlebenden der Region fortzuführen. Nur wenige Monate später erreichte jedoch der Heilige Kreuzzug vollends die Stadt auf ihrer Jagd nach Vampiren. Dem jungen Vorsar gelang zwar die Flucht, als er allerdings ein Gespräch zwischen Anhängern des Kreuzzugs belauschte, fand er heraus, dass das "Weiße Fieber" durch infizierte Vampire übertragen wurde, sodass sein Vater wohl während eines Vampirüberfalls daran erkrankt sein musste. Er wusste, dass seine weitere Existenz in seiner Heimat unmöglich war, ohne dass er sich und alle Menschen der Stadt in große Gefahr brachte. So beschloss er, nach seiner geflüchteten Schwester Selena zu suchen und gleichzeitig den Vampir ausfindig zu machen, welcher seinem Vater die Krankheit, die ihn letztlich auch getötet hatte, angehängt hatte. Er verließ seine Heimat schließlich in nördliche Richtung... 'Spuren der Familie:' Auf der Suche nach seiner Schwester folgte Vorsar der Spur von seiner Heimat aus in nordöstlicher Richtung, wo er nach wenigen Tagen die Stadt Uruya erreichte. Dort verlief sich die Spur seiner Schwester aber, da niemand ein junges Mädchen seiner Beschreibung gesehen hatte. Dummerweise hatte Vorsar auch die Schwächen des Vampirismus, wie den unbändigen Blutdurst, noch nicht voll unter Kontrolle und so griff er, ausgehungert und geschwächt von der Reise, einige Bewohner der Stadt an. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Wachen entkommen, wobei es Ihm aber gelang, eine der Wachen zu erledigen und ihr Schwert an sich zu nehmen. Der junge Vampir erkannte, dass er so nicht lange überleben konnte und wie gefährlich er selbst, aber auch seine Umwelt geworden war. Vorsar beschloss daraufhin, sich erstmal zurückzuziehen, bis der Heilige Kreuzzug zu Ende war und in dieser Zeit an den Feinheiten seiner neuen Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten. Erst ca. 200 Jahre später trat Vorsar wieder in Erscheinung, als er in der verarmten Stadt Herlis auftauchte und der Spur des Vampirs folgte, der seinen Vater einst mit dem Weißen Fieber angesteckt hatte. Mittlerweile war Vorsar geübt im Umgang mit dem Schwert und hatte seine vampirischen Fähigkeiten gut gemeistert. Der Vampir, den er jagte, sein Name war Slain, hatte lange sein Unwesen getrieben, bis Vorsar Ihm auf die Spur gekommen war. Es gelang Vorsar auch tatsächlich, Slain in der armen Stadt zu stellen, doch dieser entpuppte sich als feige Ratte, der damit drohte, die Bevölkerung der Stadt mit seiner Krankheit zu infizieren, wenn Vorsar nicht verschwand. Der Vampir, der gehofft hatte, Slain im offenen Kampf stellen zu können, sah keine andere Möglichkeit als die Forderung des Feindes zu erfüllen. Doch noch bevor er dazu kam, irgendetwas zu tun, wurde Vorsar Zeuge, wie Slain von Abraxas, dem Vampirjäger vernichtet wurde, der diesen mit zwei Schlägen niederstreckte und enthauptete. Vorsar ahnte, dass er gegen den untoten Jäger nichts ausrichten konnte und verließ Herlis im Dunkel der darauffolgenden Nacht. 'Erstes Treffen mit Hektor:' Nach der Konfrontation mit Slain beschloss Vorsar, selbst zum Monsterjäger zu werden, um den Menschen gegen die Ausgeburten der Unterwelt helfen zu können. Er wusste, dass er nun, da seine Rache vollendet war, eine neue Aufgabe benötigte, um nicht eines Tages selbst zu seinem solch degenerierten Monster wie Slain zu verkommen. Gleichzeitig war Vorsar froh, seine Rache an Slain nicht selbst vollendet haben zu können, da er erkannte, dass seine Rachsucht ihn unweigerlich von seiner Menschlichkeit entfremdet hätte. Er fasste den Entschluss für die Menschen zu kämpfen, um sein Menschsein wenigstens im Geiste erhalten zu können. 300 Jahre lang widmete sich Vorsar seiner Aufgabe und kämpfte als Söldner und Monsterjäger gegen jene Kreaturen, die es wagten, die Menschheit zu bedrohen. Mit der Zeit wurde er stärker und stärker und meisterte die besonderen Fähigkeiten der Elras-Vampire. Schließlich machte der adlige Vampir im Jahre 15.297 des 3. Zeitalters die Bekanntschaft von Hektor, einem Mann mittleren Alters, der sich selbst mit mäßigem Erfolg als Monsterjäger verdingte. Beide wurden vom Bürgermeister eines kleinen Dorfes beauftragt, ein Monster in einem Keller des Rathauses zu beseitigen. Vorsar wollte seinem Konkurrenten den Vortritt lassen und beobachtete zunächst nur, wie Hektor gegen das Monster, eine Dämonenratte, verlor. Bevor das Monster ihn töten konnte, griff der Vampir aber ins Geschehen ein und rettete Hektor das Leben. Die Belohnung wurde Hektor zugesprochen und der bat Vorsar, ihn begleiten zu dürfen, da er von dessen Stärke sichtlich beeindruckt war. Obwohl Vorsar zunächst glaubte, der Sterbliche wäre ihm nur hinderlich, willigte er schließlich doch ein, Hektor mitzunehmen. In den kommenden fünf Jahren wurden Vorsar und Hektor ein immer besseres Team und verdingten sich als hervorragende Monsterjäger. Dabei kämpften sie nicht nur gegen starke Monster, sondern erlebten auch einige, eher skurrile Sachen, wie z.B. Einheimische eines Dorfes, die Hektor mit der Tochter des Dorfältesten verheiraten wollten, weil er sie nach dem Weg fragen wollte, der Sprache aber nicht mächtig war und versehentlich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Auch bekam Vorsar irgendwann in dieser Zeit von einem Waffenhändler das Schwert Kaltstahl als Belohnung für einen erledigten Auftrag. 'Gegenwart:' 'Prolog-Saga:' Zum Auftakt der Handlung kämpft Vorsar während einer Rast in den Wäldern nahe der Grenze zu Nosgoth an der Seite seines Gefährten Hektor gegen einen Feuermagier, den sie gemeinsam erledigen, wobei die kleine Flamme Calcifer Hektors ständiger Begleiter wird. Als die zwei Nosgoth erreichen, wird Vorsars Identität als Vampir, die er bis dahin immer vor Hektor verheimlicht hatte, offenbart. Obwohl er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, bleibt Hektor an seiner Seite. Von den Cabal, einer Vampirgruppierung der Stadt Meridian erfahren die beiden vom ewigen Krieg zwischen den Vampiren Nosgoths und den Anhängern der Bruderschaft der Sarafanen. Obwohl Vorsar den Anführern der Cabal, Vorador und Kain ihre Hilfe anbietet, lehnen die beiden ab. Auf Voradors Empfehlung hin brechen sie auf in das Land der Helden Albion, um dort stärker zu werden. Unterwegs machen sie die Bekanntschaft des Gemüseältesten, eines schrulligen Schildkrötenmännchens, dass die beiden unter einem Vorwand nach Around the Sun schickt. Im Reich des Feuers erfährt Vorsar von Rotschwinge, der mächtigsten Klinge überhaupt und erklimmt den Vulkan, um sie zu erlangen. Nach einem harten Kampf mit dem Drachenfürst persönlich wird Vorsar der neue Besitzer von Rotschwinge. Überdies schließt Vorsar später im Eisreich einen Pakt mit dem Astralwolf Fenrir und bekommt es in der Arena des Landes erstmals mit Prinz Ivan zu tun. Dieser scheint zunächst überlegen, doch Vorsar wird Zeuge der unbändigen Kraft, die in Rotschwinge steckt und fügt Ivan eine gefährliche Wunde zu, durch die dieser unterliegt. Zusammen mit Hektor kehrt er durch den Gemüseältesten in seine Welt zurück, der ihn außerdem zu seinem Schüler erkoren hat. 'Albion-Saga:' In Albion schließt sich Vorsar dann der Heldengilde an und wird vom Gildenmeister in den Standardtechniken aller Helden unterwiesen (Stärke, Geschicklichkeit und Willenskraft). Für ihn als geübten Vampir stellt es keine besondere Herausforderung dar, diese Techniken zu meistern. Später erledigt er einige kleinere Aufträge und erlangt schließlich den Heldentitel Runenmeister. Der Gildenmeister ist beeindruckt und lädt Vorsar zum Turnier in der Witchwood-Arena ein. Dort bekommt es Vorsar mit einigen starken Gegnern zu tun, darunter den geübten Helden Donner und Angus. Mittels seiner neuen Waffe und seiner Kampferfahrung ist Vorsar allerdings siegreich und wird von Messer Jack persönlich zum Helden der Arena gekürt und erhält den Heldentitel "Paladin". Später tauchen überall in Albion dunkle Gestalten auf, die "Lakaien" genannt werden und verbreiten Angst und Schrecken. Vorsar begibt sich mit Hektor in den Norden Albions wo er den Drahtzieher Messer Jack stellen kann. Dieser nimmt die beiden dank seiner schieren Übermacht an Kämpfern allerdings gefangen und bringt sie ins Bargate-Gefängnis. Dort gewinnt Vorsar jedoch das Wettrennen und schafft es, sich und Hektor zu befreien. Außerdem erwirbt er bei der Flucht durch den Darkwood das Schwert von Huw dem Riesen, "der Verkünder". Zurück in der Gilde stellt sich Vorsar in den Katakomben Messer Jack zum Kampf und erfährt, dass dieser das Schwert der Ewigkeit erschaffen hat. Gegen diese Waffe kann Vorsar kaum bestehen, bis Messer Jack ihm in seiner Arroganz verrät, wie er Rotschwinge nutzen muss. Vorsar entfesselt daraufhin den "Reject" und besiegt Messer Jack. Allerdings wurde Hektor tödlich verletzt bei diesem Kampf, sodass Vorsar nichts übrig bleibt, als ihn auch in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Als Vorsar das Schwert der Ewigkeit schweren Herzens zerstört, erhält er als Ausgleich die lichte Waffe, "Avos Träne". Auch Messer Jacks Maske behält Vorsar als Trophäe. 'Mondfels-Saga:' Vorsar beschließt, zu seiner alten Villa zurückzukehren, um sich dort von den vergangenen Kämpfen auszuruhen. Unterwegs rasten er und Hektor in Schloss Mondfels, doch auch Prinz Ivan taucht dort auf, der sich an Vorsar rächen will. Dabei entdeckt Vorsar, dass die Wunde dem Prinzen immer noch zu schaffen macht. Nur knapp entkommt er Ivans Rache durch die Hilfe des kleinen Gauners Silas Coldfire. Wenig später erreicht Vorsar zusammen mit Hektor endlich seine alte Heimat: die Villa derer von Dreadmoore. Doch zu seinem Ärger haben sich die Vampirin Alexandra und ihr menschlicher Ziehvater, ein kauziger alter Mann dort niedergelassen. Obwohl es ihm nicht gefällt, erlaubt Vorsar den beiden zu bleiben, findet jedoch bald heraus, dass der alte Mann ein Geheimnis hütet: er hat einen Pakt mit dem schwarzen Mann geschlossen, der ihn zwar unsterblich, doch nicht ewig jung gemacht hat. Alexandra bittet Vorsar, ihren Ziehvater von diesem Fluch zu befreien und dieser willigt ein. Sie schaffen es in die Unterwelt, wo der Schwertkämpfer der Herrin des Schmerzes begegnet. Mit einer List trickst Vorsar sie aus und sperrt sie in der Ebene der Blutgeister ein. Später findet Vorsar mit Alexandra und Hektor die Seele des alten Mannes und befreit sie von dem Fluch. Zurück in ihrer Welt muss Vorsar feststellen, dass der alte Mann, nun wieder ein junger, aber auch fanatischer Inquisitor, seine Villa in Brand gesteckt hat. Alexandra zuliebe greift er den Mann nicht an, sondern löst lediglich den Zauber auf, um somit all seine Reichtümer in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mit den beiden anderen Vampiren zieht er sich nach Mondfels zurück, wo der schwarze Mann bereits wartet und auf Rache sinnt, für die Befreiung des Mannes. Vorsar kämpft gegen den schwarzen Mann und kann ihn letztlich mit einer neuerlichen Technik, dem "Impact" besiegen. Königin Beatrix beschließt, da sie schon sehr alt ist, sich in den Jadeturm zurückzuziehen und die Herrscherwürde an Vorsar weiterzugeben, sodass dieser nun König von Schloss Mondfels wird. 'Midgard-Saga:' Nur kurze Zeit nachdem Vorsar und die anderen Schloss Mondfels bezogen haben, erscheinen zwei Gestalten beim Schloss, die um eine Unterkunft bitten: Abraxas Ethar und Vincent Weynard, beide Vampire, an die Vorsar mehr als schlechte Erinnerungen in seiner Vergangenheit hatte. Obwohl er ihnen ihre Taten nicht verzeiht, nimmt er sie auf und bietet ihnen eigene Räumlichkeiten an. Später erfährt Vorsar von Vincent, dass beide eine Zeitlang tot waren, es aber schafften, aus der Ebene der Blutgeister zurückzukehren. Nur wenig später erhält Vorsar eine Einladung zu einem großen Kampfturnier auf einer Insel im asiatischen Raum, zu der nur die besten Krieger eingeladen werden. Feuer und Flamme für diese neue Herausforderung bricht er alsbald in Begleitung von Hektor zum Austragungsort des Turniers auf. Doch die Reise dorthin läuft alles andere als geplant. Beim Besuch eines Dorfes wird Vorsar Zeuge, wie durch ein Ritual eine seltsame, schattenhafte Gestalt ins Leben zurückkehrt, die sogleich ihre Verbündeten tötet und dann verschwindet. Später dann machen Vorsar und Hektor Rast in der Stadt Halloween Town, in der sie mit Jack Skellington, dem Kürbiskönig Halloween feiern. Dort machen die beiden auch die Bekanntschaft von Dr. Finkelstein, einem durchgeknallten Wissenschaftler, der behauptet, ein Portal in eine andere Dimension erschaffen zu haben, was Vorsar und Hektor auch prompt ausprobieren. In dieser befremdlichen, hochtechnisierten Welt angekommen, laufen die beiden Vampire zunächst Rude und Reno in die Arme, die sich ihnen als Turks vorstellen und sie zu Untersuchungen in die Shinra Corporation bringen wollen, als sie erfahren, dass die beiden Vampire sind. Dort bekommen die beiden von ihrem Vorgesetzten Tseng jedoch einen neuen Auftrag und nehmen die zwei Vampire prompt mit. Unterwegs werden sie jedoch angegriffen und sowohl Vorsar als auch Hektor stürzen aus dem Hubschrauber. Vorsar findet sich in alten Ruinen wieder wo er den Samurai Yojinbo trifft. Er kämpft mit diesem und dieser entpuppt sich als Bestia, der sich von nun an von Vorsar rufen lässt. Ähnliches widerfährt ihm auch mit der Bestia Anima, die in diesen alten Ruinen lebt. Später trifft er Hektor wieder und wird Zeuge, wie einige Wissenschaftler eine seltsame Substanz aus einem Krater fördern, die sie für ein Experiment brauchen. Zusammen mit dem ominösen Vincent Valentine, den Hektor getroffen hatte, brechen die beiden wieder in ihre Welt auf, da sie sich in diese Angelegenheiten nicht einmischen wollen. 'Silberner-Phönix-Saga: ' Bald darauf erreicht Vorsar mit seinen Gefährten die Insel von Silberner Phönix. Nachdem sie sich bei der Herrscherin persönlich vorgestellt haben, lernt Vorsar beim Erkunden der Stadt sowohl den verrückten Chang den Erfinder als auch den ehemaligen Lotus-Assasinen Furious Ming kennen. Am nächsten Tag tritt Vorsar dan in der Bronzeklasse an und steigt alsbald in die Silberklasse auf. Auch diese meistert er mit Bravour, wobei er sogar den Erdknecht besiegt und das Schwert Fingal erbeutet. Nach diesem Erfolg besucht er noch einmal Chang, um sich dessen Maschinen anzusehen und trifft dort erstmals auf Aris. Kurz darauf erfährt Vorsar von Vincent, dass Hektor verschwunden und macht sich, mit Vincent, auf die Suche nach ihm. Schließlich erfährt Vorsar von Belazhur, Hektors Dämon, dass Hektor in der verbotenen Stadt der Toten war und die antike Rüstung anzog, die er dort gefunden hatte. Nun sei er von einem alten Geist besessen. Vorsar stellt seinen Kameraden und schafft es, ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen und von der Rüstung zu befreien. Daraufhin flieht Aris mit der Rüstung. Vorsar berichtet Silberner Phönix von diesem Vorfall, welche ihm und den anderen alles über die Rüstung erzählt, was sie weiß. Sie schickt Vorsar und Hektor zum Training in die Sümpfe, wo sie auf einen alten Meister des Kampfes treffen, der sie kurzzeitig für das Kommende trainiert. Am nächsten Tag kämpft Vorsar in der Goldklasse gegen den Klingenritter und schafft es, diesen zu besiegen, sodass er nun auf Platz 4 aufrückt. Bevor Vorsar jedoch um Platz 3 kämpfen kann, erscheint der Gemüseälteste, der sie nach Around the Sun ruft. Dort trifft Vorsar den Eisen- und den Knochenältesten, welche ihm viel über die alten Schwerter erzählen können. Auch erfährt der Vampir, dass Golemklinge, das Schwert der Erde, bei einem Wettbewerb der Zwerge als Preis ausgeschrieben wurde. Sofort nimmt er an diesem Wettkampf teil. Obwohl er getrennt von Hektor mit einigen illustren Zwergen ein Team bilden muss, erlangt Vorsar das Schwert schließlich, indem er sicher durch das Gebirgslabyrinth findet. Nur wenig später kehrt Vorsar in Begleitung von Hektor an die Oberfläche zurück und findet sich bei dem alten Vulkan wieder. Er entdeckt, dass eine Gruppe Drachenreiter an den Hängen des Vulkans lebt und begibt sich mit Hektor dorthin. Die beiden Vampire werden freundlich aufgenommen und lernen Captain Kathleen Harkord kennen, eine Waldlandreich-Elfe. Dann werden Vorsar und Hektor sogar selbst zu Drachenreitern, als zwei neue Drachenbabys schlüpfen und sich an sie binden. Vorsar nennt seinen Drachen, ein mächtiges schwarzes und überaus weises Exemplar, Deimos. Die beiden fliegen einige Manöver mit den anderen Reitern, bevor der Gemüseälteste auftaucht und sie wieder in ihre Welt zurückbringt. Vorsar und Hektor finden sich in Traverse Town wieder, wo sie auf Sephiroth treffen. Mit diesem reisen sie in Richtung Grand Line, wobei Vorsar erfährt, dass Sephiroth ebenfalls aus Midgard kommt und ihnen durch das Portal gefolgt war. Auf der Grand Line angekommen, erreichen die drei Whiskey Peak, wo Vorsar erstmals echte Piraten trifft: "Käptn" Jack Sparrow und sein Erzrivale Barbossa. Auch einen arabischen Geschichtenerzähler treffen sie dort. Allerdigns greifen kurz darauf die Herzlosen an und überschwemmen die ganze Stadt. Vorsars Waffen können nichts gegen diese Kreaturen ausrichten und so drohen die beiden Vampire von Finsternis verschlungen zu werden. Im letzten Moment entfesseln sich zwei Schlüsselschwerter, die es Vorsar und Hektor erlauben, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Zusammen mit Jack und Barbossa fliehen sie zurück zur Insel von Silberner Phönix. Zurück auf der Insel erfährt Vorsar, dass die Rüstung inzwischen einen neuen Körper hat und durch die Hilfe von Aris, mit dem sie einen Pakt geschlossen hat, da er die schwarzen Kristallen besitzt, beherrscht der alte Geist nun die Herzlosen. Allerdings haben sie die Insel schon verlassen. Vorsar, Vincent,Hektor und Hektors neuer Gefährte Cibon, nehmen die Verfolgung ihrer Feinde auf. 'Schwarze Rüstung-Saga:' Während der Verfolgung ihrer Feinde sehen Vorsar und die anderen zusehends das Chaos, dass die Herzlosen anrichten. Immer wieder werden sie, während sie der Spur folgen, von ihren Feinden in Hinterhalte gelockt. So verfallen sie z.B. kurzzeitig einer Illusion, die eine alternative Wirklichkeit zeigen soll, in der Vorsar ein eingebildeter Ritter geworden wäre. Während sie der Spur ihrer Feinde durch die Wälder folgen, trifft Hektor den seltsamen Eremiten Hikari, der sich ihm und Vorsar anschließt, da er in ihnen die Hoffnung sieht. Gemeinsam verfolgen sie die Rüstung bis in die Nähe von Halloween Town. Vorsar erkennt, dass wenn die Herzlosen die Kontrolle über das Dimensionsportal erlangen, sie in alle Welten einfallen könnten, ohne dass jemand sie aufhalten könnte. Zusammen mit seinen Gefährten und den Einwohnern von Halloween Town bereitet Vorsar die Verteidigung vor, während Hektor und Vincent noch einmal nach Midgard reisen, um die alten Gefährten von Vincent für den Kampf zu versammeln. Nur wenig später kommt es unweit der Stadt zum großen Kampf gegen Aris und seinen neuen Meister. Während Hektor und Vincent gegen Aris kämpfen, stellt sich Vorsar der Rüstung. Immer wieder muss er während diesem Doppelkampf seinen Gefährten zu Hilfe eilen und gemeinsam bezwingen sie Aris, der durch die Energie der gesplitterten schwarzen Kristalle in seinem Arm zu einem dunklen Kristallengel geworden war. Doch gegen die Rüstung selbst, scheint nicht einmal Vorsar ankommen zu können. Erst als er es schafft, den schwarzen Kristall im Brustteil der Rüstung zu zerstören, verliert die Rüstung die Kontrolle über die Herzlosen. Vorsar vernichtet deren Körper und die dunkle Rüstung selbst wird von den Herzlosen verschlungen. 'Elras-Saga:' Vorsar und seine Gefährten kehren nach ihrem Sieg auf die Insel von Silberner Phönix zurück, um vom Ende der dunklen Rüstung zu berichten. Diese setzt daraufhin das große Turnier fort. Vorsar soll als nächstes gegen die Kriegerin Noir um Platz 3 kämpfen. Doch Hikari bittet ihn, an seiner statt gegen sie kämpfen zu dürfen, da er das Böse in ihr spürt und sie befreien will. Vorsar willigt ein und nachdem Hikari die dunkle Kriegerin besiegt hat, erreicht er kampflos Platz 3. Nun muss sich der Schwertkämpfer in der vorletzten Runde den Maschinen von Chang dem Erfinder stellen. Jedoch befinden sich immer noch Stückchen der schwarzen Kristalle von Aris in den Maschinen, sodass diese durchdrehen und alles zerstören wollen. Nur mit Mühe kann Vorsar sich gegen die durchgedrehten Maschinen behaupten und sie besiegen, sodass er nun im Finale gegen Silberner Phönix selbst kämpfen kann. Dieser Kampf, der in einem Käfig über der Arena ausgetragen wird, fordert dem Schwertkämpfer alles ab, doch letztlich ist er siegreich. Er muss jedoch erfahren, dass er nun eigentlich der Champion wäre, aber Klingenritter sie kurz vor ihm bereits besiegt hätte. Somit müsste er den Klingenritter noch einmal besiegen. Bevor Vorsar diesen Kampf jedoch austragen kann, greifen die Herzlosen zum Entsetzen aller erneut an. Furious Ming wird dabei gefährlich verletzt, sodass Vorsar den Assasinen nur retten kann, indem er ihn in einen Vampir verwandelt. Gemeinsam mit den anderen bricht Vorsar nach Mondfels auf, um sich die Sache anzusehen. Zurück in Mondfels stellt Vorsar entsetzt fest, dass sämtliche Ländereien komplett von den Herzlosen überrannt werden und sich die Menschen kaum mehr zur Wehr setzen können. Zusammen mit seinen Gefährten findet Vorsar heraus, dass die Herzlosen stets dem mächtigsten Wesen der Dunkelheit dienen und sich nun dem letzten der Elras-Magier angeschlossen haben. Bei diesem Magier handelt es sich offensichtlich um die düstere Gestalt, deren Wiedergeburt Vorsar einst mitbekommen hatte. Zusammen mit den anderen nimmt er den Kampf gegen diesen Feind auf und erhält dabei unerwartete Unterstützung durch den Vampir Hyuga und den mysteriösen Vampirjäger Meyer Link, die ebenfalls gegen die Herzlosen kämpfen. Auch sein alter Rivale Ivan und ein Dämon namens Zelphir nehmen aktiv am Geschehen teil. Schließlich wird Vorsar im Zweikampf von dem Elras übernommen, da dieser immer noch die Fähigkeiten eines Schattengeistes besitzt. Somit bleibt seinen Gefährten nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu töten. Später wird er allerdings durch Hektor und Abraxas wiederbelebt, welche den alten Vampirzauber einsetzen, um seinen Blutgeist zurückzubringen. Sein Schwert Kaltstahl wurde ihm bis dahin allerdings von Zelphir entwendet. Nach seiner Rückkehr stellt Vorsar zusammen mit seinen Gefährten ihren gefährlichen Feind in den Wäldern nahe der Stadt Asran. Dieser wird jedoch immer stärker und öffnet ein Portal ins Kingdom Hearts persönlich, um das Herz der Welt zu vergiften. Auch ruft er einen mächtigen Herzlosen, Schattenborn herbei, der gegen Vorsar antritt. Der Vampir scheint diesen Feinden unterlegen zu sein, doch Hikari schmiedet einen Plan, der die Rettung bedeutet. Er benutzt ein selbst entwickeltes Nin-Jutsu, um den Elras an die Finsternis der Herzlosen zu binden. Vorsar nutzt den Überraschungsmoment aus und schafft es, den Körper des Elras vollständig zu vernichten. Sein Schattengeist, welcher reine Dunkelheit ist, wird von Schattenborn absorbiert und dank Hikari und den Schlüsselschwertern kann das Tor ins Kingdom Hearts wieder versiegelt werden. 'Shaikan-Saga:' Vorsar stellt fest, dass die Bevölkerung der Ländereien von Mondfels ihn überhaupt nicht zu kennen scheint und dass obwohl er der König ist. Stattdessen sehen sie Alexandra als Königin an, welche die Staatsgeschäfte in Vorsars Abwesenheit führt. Diese macht Vorsar schließlich einen Heiratsantrag, denn nur so könnte Vorsar seinen Status als König zurückgewinnen. Obwohl es ihm widerstrebt, lässt er sich schließlich darauf ein. Einen Monat später findet die Hochzeit von Vorsar und Alexandra mit einem rauschenden Fest in den Mauern von Schloss Mondfels statt. Doch die Feierlichkeiten werden gestört, als der totgeglaubte Aris mit einer Truppe Golems auftaucht, um sich zu rächen. Vorsar ist bereit, sich Aris zu stellen, doch noch bevor er ihn konfrontieren kann, werden Vorsar, Aris, Meyer Link, Hektor und Cibon durch einen Dimensionsriss, der sich am Himmel auftut verschluckt. Der Schwertkämpfer und seine Gefährten finden sich in der magischen Welt Eo wieder und werden kurz darauf von dunklen Kreaturen, die sich "Schatten" nennen, angegriffen. Da seine Vampirmacht in dieser Welt nicht zu funktionieren scheint, werden Vorsar und die anderen besiegt. Später werden sie von einer Gruppe Reisender gefunden, die ihnen von ihrem Blut geben und sie damit retten. Allerdings stellt Vorsar fest, dass er und die anderen (außer Meyer Link) durch das Blut zu Shaikan, Mischkriegern zwischen Mensch und Drache, geworden sind. Gemeinsam folgen sie den Shaikan, die ihnen von einem uralten Runenkrieg erzählen und von einer neuen Bedrohung durch eine böse Hexenmeisterin. Bald findet Vorsar heraus, dass er und die anderen nach Eo gerufen wurden, um der geplaten Bevölkerung beizustehen und dass auch die Schatten von dieser Zauberin gerufen wurden. Der Schwertkämpfer entscheidet schließlich, den Menschen von Eo zu helfen und gemeinsam reisen sie quer durch das Land, um die Festung von Hexenmeisterin Sorvina, welche hinter der Macht der Drachen her ist, zu erreichen. Doch die Festung wird gut bewacht, die Helden scheinen chancenlos zu sein. Erst Hektor und Meyer Link brechen die Verteidigung auf, sodass Vorsar gegen Sorvina antreten kann. Da er seine Vampirkräfte nicht nutzen kann, sieht es schlecht aus für Vorsar, doch er kommt hinter die Kraft der Shaikan und besiegt Sorvina schließlich. Dann erst wird der Drahtzieher dieser Sache, der Hexlord Malacay enttarnt, welcher die Zauberin verführt und versklavt hatte. Doch auch diesen Feind kann Vorsar mithilfe seiner Gefährten (insbesondere Aris) vernichten. Die Bewohner von Eo schicken die Helden in ihre Welt zurück, erfüllt von Dankbarkeit für ihre Taten. 'Azeroth-Saga:' Die Shaikan schicken Vorsar und seine Gefährten wieder in ihre eigene Welt zurück, jedoch versehentlich nicht nach Mondfels, sondern in das weit entfernte Land Azeroth. Dort finden sie sich im Immersangwald wieder und geraten bald in den Krieg zwischen den Blutelfen und den untoten Legionen der Geißel. Von Lor'themar Theron erfährt Vorsar einiges über die Geschichte von Azeroth und er beschließt, im Krieg gegen die Geißel zu helfen. Nachdem sie einen Angriff auf die Stadt Silbermond durch Aris strategische Kriegsführung abwehren konnten, beschließt Vorsar, sich die Situation in Azeroth genau anzusehen. Immer wieder geraten die Helden dabei in Schwierigkeiten und Verstrickungen in diesem magischen Land. So laufen Vorsar, Hektor und Cibon einem Schreckenslord in die Falle, der sie in die Körper gefangener Seelen transferiert und sie in einem dämonischen Spiel antreten lässt. Vorsar wurde für dieses Spiel in den Körper eines Klingenmeisters der Orcs verfrachtet. Sie gewinnen das Spiel und dabei gewinnen sie eine Waldläuferin der Elfen als Verbündete, die Cibon aus dem Spiel befreien kann, nachdem der Schreckenslord vernichtet wurde. Darüber hinaus lernen sie den findigen kleinen Goblin Gazlowe kennen und Hektor erschafft seinen ersten Nachkommen, den etwas trotteligen Rubens, ehemals Pirat der Blutsegelbukaniere. Auch werden sie von einigen Menschen unter Großmarschall Garithos gefangen genommen und sehen, wie der größte aller Paladine, Uther Lichtbringer als letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit wiederbelebt wird. Unterstützt von Uther selbst, rüsten sich Vorsar und seine Gefährten für die Schlacht gegen Arthas. Während einer Invasion der Geißel in Sturmwind, starten die Menschen ihren letzten Großangriff. Vorsar selbst kämpft dabei gegen Arthas, der ein ebenbürtiger Gegner zu sein scheint. Jedoch kämpft Vorsar nicht mit voller Kraft, da er vorhat, den ehemaligen Prinzen aus der Kontrolle Ner'zhuls zu befreien. Dies scheint jedoch nicht zu gelingen, da nicht einmal Jainas Stimme zu ihm durchzudringen scheint. Erst als Kel'thuzad sich in einen Angriff Vorsars wirft, um seinen Herrn zu retten, erkennt Arthas, dass er alle verliert, die ihm etwas bedeuten. Er gibt den Kampf daraufhin auf und Vorsar bringt die Rüstung und das Schwert zurück in den Eiskrone Gletscher, um es dort zu versiegeln. 'Baroque Saga:' Da Vorsar sich nicht in die diplomatischen Angelegenheiten zwischen den Völkern Azeroths einmischen will, die nach dem Sieg über den Lichkönig anstehen, verlässt er zusammen mit Hektor, Rubens, Aris und Cibon das Land. Es verschlägt die Helden erneut zur Grand Line, wo sie auf der Insel Jaya nicht nur Jack Sparrow wiedertreffen, der mittlerweile von Don Creek verfolgt wird, sondern sich auch gegen Bellamy die Hyäne behaupten müssen. Auch werden sie von ominösen Baroque Agenten angegriffen, entkommen ihnen aber und reisen zur Wüsteninsel Alabasta, um mehr über ihre Angreifer herauszufinden. Dort stellen sie fest, dass sich die gesamte Insel mittlerweile in den Fängen der wiedererstarkten Baroque Firma befindet. Vorsar führt seine Gefährten in die Nähe der Stadt Rainbase, wo sie allerdings in einer Sandfestung eingesperrt werden. Vorsar gelingt es, sich und seine Kameraden aus diesem Gefängnis zu befreien und er stellt sich Crocodile zum Kampf, kann allerdings nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Bevor der Kampf allerdings entschieden wird, taucht urplötzlich Sephiroth auf, verwundet Crocodile tödlich und greift Vorsar an. Mithilfe des Arabers aus Whiskey Peak hat Sephiroth die mysteriöse Finsterfrucht gefunden und sich dadurch gewaltige Kräfte angeeignet. Da er überdies ein Meister des Schwertkampfes ist, wird Vorsar von ihm besiegt. Vorsar fasst den Entschluss, nach Midgard zurückzugehen und den einzigen Mann zu holen, der Sephiroth je besiegt hat: Cloud. Als Fledermaus erreicht Vorsar Halloween Town schneller und begibt sich zusammen mit Hektor nach Midgard, wo er Cloud auch tatsächlich findet. Dieser ist bereit, die andere Welt ebenfalls vor Sephiroth zu retten, wie er es schon einmal in Midgard getan hat und geht mit Vorsar und verfolgt von der Al'Bhed Rikku, in die mittelalterliche Welt zurück. Zurück in Alabasta erkennt Vorsar, dass sich die Situation dramatisch zuspitzt, da es offensichtlich niemand mit Sephiroth aufnehmen kann. Nicht einmal Mihawk Falkenauge kann dem Schwertkämpfer Einhalt gebieten. Der Araber überlässt Cloud auf Bitten von Vorsar ebenfalls eine Teufelsfrucht: die Funkel-Frucht, welche Cloud die nötige Macht für den Kampf gegen Sephiroth geben soll. So gehört Vorsar zu jenen, die Zeuge des Kampfes zwischen Cloud und Sephiroth, dem Kampf, Licht gegen Finsternis werden. Letztlich kann Cloud Sephiroth so sehr schwächen, dass dieser es vorzieht, sich zurückzuziehen. Bevor sie die Grand Line wieder verlassen, will Vorsar der Nachfolger von Sir Crocodile werden und fordert Falkenauge heraus, damit der ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegt. Falkenauges Bedingung, dass Vorsar ihn nur ein einziges Mal treffen muss, erfüllt der Vampir mit einiger Mühe und Mihawk hält sein Wort. Tatsächlich wird Vorsar später dann zum Nachfolger von Sir Crocodile bei den Samurai der Meere ernannt. 'Lichkönig-Saga:' Vorsar und seine Gefährten kehren nach Mondfels zurück, wo Alexandra schon ungeduldig auf Vorsar gewartet hat. Einige Zeit kümmert sich Vorsar um die Staatsgeschäfte, doch bald erhält er eine Nachricht vom Gemüseältesten, der ihn und Hektor in den Gebirspass der Totenwinde nach Azeroth zurückruft. Zusammen mit Aris machen sie sich auf den Weg dorthin und finden nach der Beschreibung des Gemüseältesten eine Akademie im Gebirge, in der Vertreter aller Völker ihre Kampfkünste und ihre Magie lehren. Vorsar lernt endlich die menschliche Gestalt seines Mentors kennen: den Dagda, ein uralter und weiser Mann, der schon länger als alle Zeitalter existiert. Zusammen mit Hektor nimmt er an einem harten Training bei einigen Lehrern teil, denn offensichtlich ist der Lichkönig zurückgekehrt und er ist stärker als je zuvor. Später wird die Akademie von einigen Untoten angegriffen, die von eisigen Soldaten begleitet werden, die Vorsar seltsam bekannt vorkommt. Zu seinem Entsetzen stellt er fest, dass es sich um Ivans Soldaten handelt. Offenbar wurde Ivan der neue Lichkönig und ist damit noch stärker als der vorherige. Der Vampir schmiedet den Plan, die untoten Legionen Ivans mit einem Bündnis aller Völker aufzuhalten. Bald würde die gewaltige Armee die Verwüsteten Lande erreichen, wo sie ihre Schlacht schlagen könnten. So reist Vorsar alsbald durch das Land und bittet die Völker um Hilfe, wobei er manches Mal erhebliche Probleme damit hat, die alten Feindschaften zu überwinden. Doch es gelingt ihm ein Bündnis zu schmieden, allerdings wird die Truppenstärke kaum ausreichen. Ihm kommt die Idee, in Nosgoth nachzufragen, denn mit Kain und Vorador ist er immer noch verbündet. In Nosgoth gerät Vorsar in einen Kampf zwischen Kain und Raziel, kann die Kontrahenten aber trennen und erfährt von Kain, dass sich in den letzten Jahren seit ihrem ersten Besuch einiges geändert hätte. Zusammen mit seinen vampirischen Söhnen erklärt sich der Vampirfürst jedoch bereit, Vorsar beizustehen. Indes kann Hektor den Werwolf Velkan für ihre Sache gewinnen, doch dieser verschwindet in einem Feuer bei einem Angriff der Untoten. Nur wenige Tage später sammeln sich die Bündnispartner zu einer verzweifelten Schlacht gegen den Lichkönig. Während dieser epischen Schlacht kämpft Hektor gegen Zelphir, der mittlerweile zu Ivan gehört, während Vorsar selbst gegen den neuen Lichkönig antritt. Die beiden scheinen sich ebenbürtig zu sein, doch Ivan nutzt sein Electrian Blue nicht mehr, was Vorsar sauer macht. Es gelingt ihm, eine gänzlich neue Kampftechnik, den "Drachenodem" zu entfesseln und mit dieser Technik Ivan zu besiegen. Allerdings bringt er es nicht fertig, seinen Kontrahenten zu töten, sondern er nimmt ihm lediglich Frostmourne und die Rüstung ab. Nur wenig später macht sich Vorsar mit Hektor auf, die Rüstung des Lichkönigs für alle Zeit im Nether um die Scherbenwelt zu versenken, damit er nie zurückkehren solle. Frostmourne behält Vorsar indes als Ersatz für sein verlorenes Schwert Kaltstahl. 'Dämonenbrüder-Saga:' Einige Wochen später stellt Vorsar fest, dass er dringend neue Schwerter benötigt. Frostmourne kann er nicht lange benutzen, ohne dass es zuviel Seelenenergie absorbieren würde und den Lichkönig dadurch stärken würde und seine Schwerter "Avos Träne" und "der Verkünder" sind nach all den harten Kämpfen in einem miserablen Zustand. Er beschließt nach den anderen Schwertern aus Around the Sun zu suchen, um seine Waffenvielfalt zu mehren. Doch noch bevor er den Dagda gefunden hat, um das Tor zu öffnen, taucht eine seltsame Dämonenfrau auf, die Vorsar anbietet, ihn nach Around the Sun zu bringen. Doch zuerst müsse Vorsar ein seltsames Rätsel lösen. Dies gelingt ihm mithilfe von Kain auch tatsächlich und das Tor nach Around the Sun öffnet sich. In diesem Moment taucht jedoch einer der dämonischen Brüder der Frau auf, begleitet von dem mysteriösen Lord Darcia und die beiden durschreiten das Portal. Die zwei Vampire verfolgen die beiden schließlich. Vorsar und Hektor finden sich dieses Mal jedoch nicht in der althergebrachten Umgebung wieder, sondern im Reich der Dunkelheit, dem finstersten Teil von Around the Sun. Dort gelangen sie nach einer Weile des Umherirrens zu einer alten Villa, wobei Vorsar kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache hat. Der Hausherr, ein seltsamer Aristokrat namens Incognito lädt sie ein, bei ihm zu bleiben. doch in der darauffolgenden Nacht wird Vorsar Zeuge, wie ein Mann, der offensichtlich zu Lord Darcia gehört, ein merkwürdiges Schwert bei Incognito abholt. Gleichzeitig bemerkt Vorsar, dass offensichtlich Incognito der Herr über das elementare Schwert der Dunkelheit ist. Als Vorsar und Hektor, aber auch der Archäologe Marcus, der ursprünglich zu Darcia gehört hat, von Incognito entdeckt werden, will der sie erledigen, doch durch die Hilfe des Wichtels Griknir, der Incognitos Knecht ist, gelingt ihnen die Flucht aus der Villa und dem Reich der Dunkelheit. Nach ihrer Flucht irren die drei ziellos durch Around the Sun, bis sie eine Stadt erreichen. Dort trifft Vorsar eine ganze Gruppe seltsamer Personen, die allerdings alle zu dem Rätsel passen, das er lösen sollte. So versammelt der Vampir die illustre Gruppe und führt sie zu dem Ort, von dem in dem Rätsel die Rede ist. ﻿ ﻿ Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Vorsars Königreich